


Complementary Tribulations

by gaylilcatboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, hinata is a DISASTER, komaeda is also a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylilcatboy/pseuds/gaylilcatboy
Summary: After a case of miscommunication, Hinata finds himself, to his great discomfort, longing for the company of the one he's been avoiding. After vowing to finally face his fears, the unexpected shows up at his doorstep.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Complementary Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Putting my notes at the beginning for this one so I can provide a trigger warning to anyone who might need it; there is alcohol mentioned in this chapter, as well as heavy drunkenness and a brief mention of vomit. That's all I can really think of, so I decided to include a warning.
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you so much for all the lovely comments I've received... Writing has always been a fun hobby for me but I've always been afraid to share my stuff. It means a lot to me that people are reading and enjoying my stuff. <3

It wasn’t really exactly what he had planned, but it worked for him.

Hinata had been up all night reading, a horror novel of all things. It’d been the only thing he could do to take his mind off of what had been plaguing him lately. The book was some western book; he could read and speak English fluently, so he often read books in English to keep his skills sharp.

Truthfully, although it was a good book, it had done nothing but remind him of the very person he’d been trying not to think about — the lanky man with the wispy white hair.

Komaeda loved horror. He often talked about how horrors with happy endings embodied the theme of how hope triumphs all despair. Hinata was used to listening to Komaeda prattle on about hope, and while part of it annoyed him, there was another part of him that found it endearing. After all, hope had triumphed in Hinata’s life, and he had been through a great deal of despair; hope pulled through for him and triumphed in Komaeda’s life, too, and he had been through even more despair than Hinata had.

It was no wonder Komaeda was intoxicated by hope, really. In a way, it felt infectious. In a way, Hinata could completely understand the fixation.

He sighed and shut the book in frustration. So much for not thinking about Komaeda.

In his defense, it was incredibly difficult _not_ to think about him when he worked with him every day. Every day, he had to see Komaeda’s face light up at the sight of him, and every day he had to hear his happy little sing-song greeting of “Hinata-kun!” Every day he got to see his stupid pretty grey eyes and his stupid soft white hair that was just starting to turn a healthy brown at the roots again. _Every. Single. Day._

Hinata groaned in exasperation and rubbed the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight. He hadn’t ever intended to think romantically of anyone else after Nanami; it simply hurt too badly to think of her nowadays, let alone to think of moving on.

“But that isn’t how it works, is it?” he found himself muttering out loud. “Love never works the way you plan.”

Could he even call it love? He wasn’t sure. Attraction, sure — maybe even infatuation. But _love?_ Could he really love Komaeda?

With a sigh of resignation, he figured that, yes, he could. He could love Komaeda. He _did_ love Komaeda, and he was unpleasantly aware of that fact. He knew in his heart that the object of his affections was not a bad person, in spite of everything that had happened. Komaeda had problems, sure, but he was similar to Hinata himself in that regard. Aside from that, it wasn’t fair to condemn Komaeda for his actions when they had all committed acts of atrocity in the past, when Hinata was Izuru Kamukura himself.

Yes, Hinata loved Komaeda. This much he was sure of, and it made his heart ache fiercely. But even though he wanted to, he was much too late to pursue anything with him — and what would he have done anyway? Komaeda did have problems, and so did Hinata. Even if the reign of despair was over, there was no denying that they were permanently scarred, and Hinata wasn’t sure that either of them could even handle a relationship. Nanami was the closest to a relationship he’d had, and that wasn’t even really a relationship. Not to mention, that was before everything happened. How was he ever to maintain a normal relationship ever again, let alone with Komaeda, of all people?

Besides, Komaeda had told him himself that he’d been on a date recently; with whom, Hinata didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. The thought hurt too much to even bear. Even so, he wanted to be happy for his friend. He deserved it, after all; he’d been through enough already. It wasn’t fair of him to be upset in any way when he’d never even made a move on Komaeda, even though he could have countless times. It was his mishap, really.

Hinata groaned again, feeling his chest constrict at the thought of Komaeda being with another person. Perhaps that made him a selfish person, but it did hurt. It hurt quite a lot, actually. It hurt too much for him to bear.

At that moment, he had an epiphany: he was never going to feel better until Komaeda knew the truth. He didn’t care if it was selfish. Maybe he was selfish and jealous, and maybe he was fundamentally a horrible person, but Hinata had already made peace with these realizations. Next time he saw Komaeda, he resigned, he was going to tell him how he felt. No exceptions, no backing out. He needed to be honest about his feelings and stop running away. It wasn’t like Komaeda would care, anyway; Komaeda knew Hinata’s deepest and most personal secrets, and he didn’t care. This wouldn’t really be any different, would it?

When there was a knock at the door, he found himself immediately regretting his decision. He shrank in on himself, knowing that unless it was urgent, a knock this late at night could really only be from one person. He placed his book on the end table and let out a sigh. “Who is it?” he called, even though he already knew the answer.

“Hinata-kuuuuuun,” the all-too familiar voice called back in its typical sing-songy fashion.

Hinata stood up from his sofa and walked to the door, taking a deep breath to mentally prepare himself before he faced the man he’d promised to tell his secret to. He opened the door. “If you’re Hinata, then who am I?” he joked lamely.

He wanted to hit himself. What a completely _ridiculous_ thing to say to the person he wanted to impress the most.

However, if Komaeda minded, he didn’t show it. It took Hinata approximately two seconds to determine that Komaeda was 1) shit-faced drunk, and 2) very distraught. He stumbled past him and into his cottage, almost tripping on the way in, and Hinata put a careful hand on his shoulder out of concern. “Um... Komaeda, are you okay?”

“Please... Call me ‘Nagito,’ Hinata-kun.”

“Um... Nagito, then. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.” The reply came quickly but quietly, accompanied by a small chuckle, and Hinata found himself concerned.

His grip tightened on Komaeda’s shoulder. “Uh, why don’t we sit down?” he offered, guiding his friend towards the sofa. “How many drinks have you had, dude?”

“Not sure,” Komaeda answered honestly after a moment of thought.

Hinata’s concern spiked. “And why... did you come here, exactly?”

“Not sure,” he replied again. “I can leave if you’d like.”

“No, no!” Hinata replied, almost a bit too quickly for his own tastes. He felt his face flush. “I-I mean, you’re drunk off your ass, Komaeda. I want to make sure you’re okay and stuff,” he attempted to cover himself.

“Aw, how sweet of you.” A delicate smile graced his face, but Hinata knew that, even when drunk, Komaeda’s smiles could be deceptive. Clearly, something was upsetting him, but he couldn’t be sure what that was just yet. “But I think I’ll be okay, if you want me to go back.” There was a slight slur to his words, but he was speaking slowly and deliberately. “I would hate to be a burden to you.”

“No,” Hinata argued, “No, you’re not. I promise. Just...” He sighed. “Just stay. Please.”

Komaeda was quiet, but his smile disappeared, and that said enough to Hinata. His gaze was pained, and his shoulders were trembling with effort. He sounded a bit like he was choking or trying to suppress a cough. Hinata knew what was coming before it really happened, and he braced himself for it. Gradually, a laugh bubbled up from deep in Komaeda’s chest, and it heightened into a cackle as he futilely tried to cover his mouth and stop it. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, and Hinata, distressed, could tell that he was in a great deal of pain.

“Ko— Komaeda, wh-what’s going on?” Hinata knew him well enough by now to recognize that these laughing outbursts were entirely uncontrollable for Komaeda, but he’d gotten better at suppressing them, so whatever was going on was clearly upsetting him greatly.

Komaeda didn’t answer, his hand still covering his mouth and his laughter turning into desperate gasps. Before he could stop himself, Hinata reached his hands out, wrapping his arms around Komaeda’s back in a tight hug. Komaeda buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck, his nails digging into his back as he clutched desperately at his shirt. Hinata felt him tremble and shudder underneath his touch with every wheeze, and he rubbed his back awkwardly, hoping against hope that this would all be over soon and Komaeda wouldn’t remember any of it in the morning.

Eventually, the gasps, which now only vaguely resembled laughter, began to subside, and silence overtook the room as Hinata continued to gently rub circles into Komaeda’s back in his best attempt at comfort.

Previously, this outburst would have disturbed him, but now he understood the true meaning of them. As if it wasn’t bad enough already, Hinata wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Komaeda drunk, not even once, in all the time he knew him. He wasn’t much of a drinker, as he always claimed he needed to be at his most alert due to his luck, and the most inebriated Hinata had ever seen him was tipsy.

“It’s okay, Komaeda. You’re safe,” Hinata reassured him, even though he wasn’t sure that everything was okay. How could he be sure when he didn’t even know what his friend was so deeply distraught over?

“I don’t think anything is okay, Hinata,” Komaeda answered woefully, his voice hoarse and muffled from being pressed against Hinata’s neck. He pulled away from him, looking at him with eyes reminiscent of a kicked puppy. “Nothing is okay. My life was cursed from birth.” His eyes were red and bloodshot, and tears had streamed down his face.

“Hey, hey...” Hinata wiped the tears from his cheeks and spoke softly. “I don’t know what happened, Nagito, but things are getting better, okay? I mean, you’re recovering, right? The reign of despair is over. And your luck doesn’t affect you like it did anymore.” Komaeda whimpered softly in response, as if he was at a loss for words, and Hinata put his hands on his shoulders. “I promise things are going to be okay now.”

“They won’t,” Komaeda moaned, his voice filled with a despair so heavy that it made Hinata wince. “My luck always comes back. It always takes everything from me, and it always will. I can’t...” His eyes seemed to soften, and Hinata realized uncomfortably that he recognized the expression of acceptance in Komaeda’s eyes. “I can’t ever be happy. I’ve known that for a long time... but for a short while, after you performed that surgery on me, and I started to heal... I think I was happy... I felt so much hope...” He swallowed nervously, trying to focus on making his speech coherent. He seemed to have recovered a bit from his breakdown in only a matter of seconds. “I felt too much hope... I might be healthy now, but what was the cost of a successful operation...?”

Hinata found himself speechless. “I...” he began, “I don’t think I understand what you mean, Ko.”

Komaeda looked frustrated, his breathing ragged and strained. “How do you not understand, Hinata? This is how my life works. It’s always been a give-and-take. I gain something to lose something of equal value. I lose something to gain something of equal value. It’s the same pattern every time. It doesn’t stop. It haunts me.” Komaeda chuckled bitterly, shaking his head.

“I... I still don’t understand. I thought that pattern was over... I thought your luck was gone.” Hinata couldn’t fight the concern in his voice. He’d seen firsthand what Komaeda’s luck could do, and he’d seen the long-term effects it had on him, as well; Komaeda was nothing short of severely traumatized from his luck. Granted, his worries could have been nothing but drunk ramblings, but Hinata had not seen him this terrified in a very long time. “Are you saying it isn’t gone?”

“Yes! It isn’t gone!” Komaeda laughed again, this time something stronger than a chuckle, but his throat was hoarse now and he was interrupted by a spluttering cough. His eyes were glazed with something alike fear, but stronger. They glinted cruelly beneath Hinata’s light. “I know because it’s already taken from me,” he murmured with the hint of a slur, his voice lowering significantly.

“What do you mean...? Something equivalent to your life-changing operation... was taken from you?” Hinata looked at him with what would probably have been a humorous expression of shock in any other circumstance.

Komaeda’s lip twitched upwards in an expression of cruel, humorless mirth. “It’s not important anymore, Hinata. It’s back. What else matters?” Hinata hated the cold, deep look of apathy hidden in Komaeda’s grey eyes. It was a look he’d come to know well in the Neo World Program, though he’d rarely seen it sense. Komaeda's apathy was directed at no one but himself and nothing but his hopeless view of the future.

Inhaling a deep breath, Hinata steeled himself before reaching out and placing both of his hands firmly on Komaeda’s shoulders. “Komaeda... Listen to me. You haven’t lost anything.” Komaeda’s eyes softened slightly, which Hinata took to be a good sign. His eyes were focused intensely on Hinata. “First of all, for the love of god, please call me Hinata. Secondly, you aren’t going to lose anything. Your luck, or your bad luck, or whatever you want to call it — it’s gone. It was our hopes, _our_ luck, that evened it out. I promise you, whatever happened was just a coincidence.” Tears welled in Komaeda’s eyes. “Now, will you tell me what it is you lost? Maybe I can help.”

Komaeda smiled sadly and gently removed Hinata’s hands from his shoulders. “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Hinata argued in indignation, feeling a familiar frustration alight in his chest. Must this man _always_ insist on being so cryptically difficult?

“Because... Because... You don’t even care!”

It was as if an electric current had run through his very core. Hinata sat there, feeling shocked out of his own body. He looked at Komaeda like he’d been slapped, and Komaeda looked almost like he actually had slapped him. He looked like a cornered animal who would strike again if pressed, his eyes widened in horror. “I... What?”

“You... I mean... I told you I went on a date, and... and you didn’t even care!” The words became less eloquent as they tumbled out of his mouth; they were more of a jumble at this point, really, and the slurring was increasing.

 _“What?”_ Hinata repeated incredulously, because that was all he could really think to say.

“I told you I had sex with someone... and you didn’t care! You didn’t even want to know who it was. You just said... you were happy...” Hinata could do nothing but blink in shock, his damned brain utterly and painfully blank in the moment. “You didn’t care...”

“Komaeda... I’m. I’m sorry?” Hinata knew it was insufficient, but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t as if Komaeda’s sex life was any of his business, and he didn’t care to think about it, anyway. Why he should have asked who it was was completely beyond him.

Komaeda did nothing but sigh heavily in response to this. Hinata was relieved that he appeared to be calming down a little bit, but he had no idea how to keep from setting him off again. This whole conversation was hurting his head, and he deeply wanted it to be over.

He had but a brief moment to recover his thoughts and find the proper words. “Seriously, Komaeda. I don’t fully understand what it is that I did yet, but whatever it was, I’m s—“

Hinata was cut off by Komaeda practically lunging for him. Komaeda pressed his lips up against Hinata’s in a wet, desperate kiss, and Hinata couldn’t help but let out a soft yelp of surprise. At first, he sat limply against the arm of his sofa, too shocked to respond, but eventually he opened his mouth to kiss back reluctantly. Komaeda hungrily nibbled his bottom lip, letting out a shaky sigh as he grabbed Hinata’s shirt with one hand. Hinata felt a strong warmth in his chest, like a flame that burned but wouldn’t hurt him. Even though Komaeda’s breath tasted like alcohol, he felt himself being intoxicated by the unexpected kiss. He needed it.

Hinata felt a panic swiftly envelope his entire body as he realized where this was going. He barely had time to react to the fact that Komaeda had kissed him, let alone the fact that Komaeda was far too drunk to be making any decisions with a clear mind. He felt tugging at the collar of his shirt, and that was the final touch to shake him from his stupor. He grabbed Komaeda’s hand gently and pulled away long enough to get in a shaky breath before Komaeda began to trail kisses down his jawline.

“Komaeda...” Hinata murmured, turning his face away from the man on top of him. “You’re drunk.”

Instantly, all movement stopped. For a moment, it was completely silent, until Komaeda sat upright, pushing himself away from Hinata and looking absolutely mortified. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured hoarsely, his eyes wide with shame. “I’m so sorry. I’m so s—“

Hinata sat upright beside him and let out a deep sigh. “Stop it, Ko, it’s okay. I promise. You’re... You’re just drunk. It’s fine.”

Komaeda was dead silent, his arms folded limply across his chest and his eyes cast downwards to the floor. “I’m... I’m just drunk. Right.” He shook his head, as if trying to break himself free from a trance, and let out a quivering breath. Hinata wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. As if that was going to help him recover from what just happened. Komaeda turned his head to face him at last, his eyes still wide with shame. “I-I swear that didn’t mean anything. I was just... I don’t know. I don’t know!” Hinata heart rate finally began to slow down, but he couldn’t fight the disappointment that flooded his chest. “I’m just... hurting. I hope you aren’t angry. I’m so sorry.” He seemed to have noticed the disappointment, Hinata thought with a hint of fear, but it seemed Komaeda thought it was something else.

Hinata couldn’t stop the heavy sigh from falling out of his mouth. “Seriously, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, Komaeda. I understand.”

Admittedly, he didn’t want to put up with this tonight. He didn’t want to play this game anymore. Komaeda had kissed him. Great! In any other circumstance, Hinata would have been more than thrilled; tonight, however, it left him with nothing but a sour mood. He wanted to lay down and sink into his sheets, but he couldn’t do that if Komaeda was here, drunk and insisting that that kiss meant nothing.

Hinata had foolishly let himself get too ambitious. He’d gotten his hopes up when he should have just choked them out from the start.

Komaeda was silent, which Hinata couldn’t be sure was a good or a bad thing. He rubbed his arm sheepishly and refused to make eye contact with him. He looked almost timid. Worst of all, it felt like he was... afraid?

“I’m not mad at you, Komaeda, I promise,” Hinata reassured him, trying his best to be as gentle as possible. Komaeda was fragile now, and the last thing he wanted was for him to fear him. “I’m not upset, or anything like that, at all. I just... I just want you to be okay.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but at least part of it was honest. He did want Komaeda to be okay. He wanted him to be more than okay — he wanted him to be _happy,_ which he clearly was not.

Komaeda looked at him quietly, but his face, which had regained some color in the past few weeks, suddenly went ghostly white.

“Ko-Nagito...?”

Before he had a chance to react, Komaeda stumbled suddenly off the couch, and he bolted into Hinata’s bathroom without closing the door. Hinata watched in shock as Komaeda barely made it to the toilet before vomiting violently.

Hinata got to his feet and followed after him, crouching down beside Komaeda and pulling his long hair back away from his face. He let out a sigh full of nothing but pity as he rubbed Komaeda’s back with his other hand, doing his best to comfort him as he heaved and shuddered.

It was over almost as quickly as it started. Komaeda sank to his knees, leaning against the toilet and panting with exhaustion. Hinata let his hair back down and removed his hands from him.

“Are you alright?” he asked finally, uncertainly, and all he got in response was a weak nod. “You’re not going home, okay? You can sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Hinata... kun...” came the weak reply, “My house isn’t too far... I can walk...”

“No,” Hinata pressed firmly. “I want to keep an eye on you. You’re staying here, whether you like it or not.” He braced himself and slid his arms underneath Komaeda, who groaned in protest. “Now, c’mon. You need some rest.” He picked Komaeda, who was surprisingly light and easy to carry, up in his arms and got to his feet.

Komaeda just dangled helplessly in Hinata’s arms, but he giggled tiredly. “Did you just pick me up bridal style, Hinata-kun?” he slurred deviously, to which Hinata could only roll his eyes and try to pretend his cheeks weren’t heating up. “Aw, you’re blushing... That’s kinda cute...”

“Sh-Shut up!” Hinata bit his cheek, more out of embarrassment than anything else. Only Komaeda could bounce back from the shame of kissing him earlier and go straight to flirting with him again... Unless he’d already forgotten about the kiss, which was plausible given how drunk he was.

“Sorryyy,” Komaeda groaned, his head lolling to the side as he finally took the hint to be silent. Hinata said a silent thanks to whoever was watching over him while he carried Komaeda to his bed. He set him down gently, and Komaeda watched him through half-lidded eyes as he pulled the blankets up around him and tucked him in. “You’re very good to me, Hinata-kun,” he murmured.

Hinata looked at him fondly. “It’s nothing, Komaeda. Just trying to be a good friend. And for the last time... Call me Hajime, please.”

“Hajime... Hajimeeeee... Hajime...”

Hinata chuckled sadly. It was as if he was tasting the name on his tongue. “Now get some rest, okay? You can go home tomorrow. I’ll be on the couch if you need me, alright?”

“Hajimeeee,” Komaeda whined. “There’s room for you here.” He patted the open space beside him on the bed.

“Um... That’s not really a good idea, is it?”

“Why not? We’re friends. I’m already intruding and taking advantage of your hospitality... You shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t really find a proper argument. He really did want to sleep in his bed... But what if Komaeda tried something again? He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stand another accidental kiss. The last one stung too much.

As if reading his mind, Komaeda chuckled, “What? I’m not gonna come onto you or anything... I’m too tired for that.”

Hinata was sure he’d turned bright red. “That’s not...!” he began, but he once again couldn’t bother to come up with a proper argument. “Whatever... Fine. I do really want to sleep in my own bed.” Komaeda chuckled at that. “You’re charismatic as ever,” Hinata muttered with biting sarcasm.

“That’s my job, I can’t help it.”

Hinata smirked as he climbed into bed and turned off the light on the nightstand. “I know. I guess I like that about you.”

“How sweet of you...” Komaeda replied with a hint of sarcasm, but Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.

“Goodnight, Nagito. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Hajime.”

Hinata readjusted his pillow and laid down, turning his back towards Komaeda. In spite of his heartache, he was content now. Whatever problems had arisen in Komaeda’s life, they could deal with them tomorrow. As of that moment, he was okay, and so was his friend. The worst was over. He would leave worrying to the future.

He felt himself sinking into his sheets and drifting off comfortably before a soft voice startled him from his almost-slumber.

“Hinata...”

It came in a soft whisper. Hinata had to push down his annoyance.

“Are you awake?”

“I am now,” Hinata replied, not bothering to turn to face him out of fear that his expression might give away his irritation. “What’s up?”

“I...” There was a brief moment of hesitation. “I was lying earlier.”

Hinata wasn’t sure what he meant. “Oh?” he prompted. To be fair, Komaeda lied a lot. How was he supposed to know which time he meant?

“When I kissed you...” _Ah, so he remembered after all,_ Hinata thought bitterly. “I was lying.”

“... What do you mean?” Hinata prompted again, wishing he would just spit it out already. Again, he was tired of this game. Emotionally, it exhausted the hell out of him.

“When I said it didn’t mean anything... I wasn’t being truthful.” Hinata froze. “It did mean something.”

Hinata could feel his heartbeat up in his throat. He swallowed dryly. “Uh... Komaeda, you’re drunk... So please don’t say anything you don’t know sincerely.”

“I do know it sincerely,” Komaeda argued. “I mean it. It _did_ mean something.”

“Um... Can... Can you elaborate?”

Hinata could feel the bed shift behind him as Komaeda undoubtedly turned to face him. Before, they had been back to back, but Komaeda’s voice was clearer now. “Hajime... I _really_ wanted to kiss you.”

Hinata couldn’t speak, finding his mouth unable to move. After a brief moment of confliction, he turned on his other side so that he was facing his friend, too. In the dark, he couldn’t make out his expression, but he could just barely see his eyes glinting in front of him.

Komaeda looked at him expectantly, nervously, in spite of the drink.

“... I wanted you to kiss me, too,” Hinata admitted sheepishly, once again thanking the greater powers for this confession happening in the dark so that Komaeda couldn’t see the deep blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Really?” Komaeda asked in astonishment.

Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle. “Really.”

“Well... Do you want me to do it again?” Komaeda asked, and Hinata smiled at the hopeful tone in his voice.

“Yes, but... not right now.”

“Oh, right... I got sick,” Komaeda mused, unable to hide his disappointment.

Hinata chuckled again. “Come here,” he beckoned softly, gesturing for Komaeda to get closer to him. Komaeda hesitated, but only for a second before he crawled over to join Hinata, curling up against his side.

Hinata wrapped his arm around Komaeda’s back, and he swore his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage as he felt him lay his head softly on his chest. “Your heart’s beating really fast..." Komaeda giggled tiredly.

“S-Sorry,” Hinata apologized lamely.

“Don’t say sorry... Hajime...”

Hinata could hear the exhaustion in his voice, so he opted not to talk anymore. Even if he wanted to talk to him, to ask him a million questions at that very moment, he knew Komaeda needed to sleep. Meanwhile, he was content to simply lay there forever, if that’s how long it took.

“You’re so warm, Hajime... G’night...” The words were all strung together, but Hinata could just barely make them out.

He smiled to absolutely no one in particular — perhaps himself? — and exhaled a long breath. “Goodnight, Nagito. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
